damage
by netcy25
Summary: A different spin on 'the letter' Tommy sent Kim the letter, it didnt only effect her, it damaged her. And seeing him with Kat in the turbo move damaged her e's just relizing she cant go back, she has to move on. Kim has now moved to Reefside, not knowing Tommy's there, and looking for her...
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger at all**

 **Prologue**

 **Kimberly pov in Florida :**

I am so happy to be here Florida following my dream and getting to compete in the world Olympics games, I wouldn't have come if my boyfriend in the whole world and my friend told me I should follow my dream thanks to them I am

well here goes nothing ...

few month in Florida

Kimberly call tommy

the phone rings a few times ...

Tommy pick up the phone "hello"

Kimberly "Hello handsome how was your day been"..

Tommy " hello Beautiful and you know Rita and zed and their monsters"

Kimberly "well I was calling to tell you I be coming home to visit for the Christmas "

Tommy "really that be perfect beautiful can't wait to see you"

Kimberly "Me neither handsome well I Have to go"

 **Angel Christmas break:**

tommy wait for Kimberly plane to arrive at angel grove airport

Kimberly arrive at the airport and run to tommy arm

Kimberly " hey handsome"

Tommy "hey there beautiful"

Kimberly "where everybody"

Tommy "waiting for us at the youth center"

Kimberly "well let Go"

 **Youth center:**

Ernie" everyone here the come "

Kimberly and tommy walk in

All "surprise"

Kimberly "aww you guys shouldn't have "

Trini " I miss you girl"

Aisha "hey girl how you been"

Tanya " I heard so much about you"

Kimberly " I did too Tanya"

Adam "hey Kim"

Kimberly"Hey Adam"

Jason "hey little sis"

Kimberly "hey Jason"

Rocky "hello little crane "

Kimberly "hey red ape"

Zack "yo Kim I miss you"

Kimberly "hey zack"

Billy" it finally nice the you honor with your present Kimberly"

Kimberly "trini"

Trini "he said it good the you finally here "

Kimberly"ok well let get this party started "

the gang all dance around the youth table enjoy there time with the heart of the team not knowing that be the last time she will ever smile see them .

 **Christmas eve night:**

Tommy " Kimberly I wanted to wait to give you this tomorrow, but I cant wait any longer"

Kimberly "what is it tommy "

Tommy "is a promise ring the when we graduate high school we will get married "

Kimberly " tommy is so beautiful"

they go into his room for the night

Tommy "Kimberly are you ready"

Kimberly "yes tommy I am"

they make passionate love trough Christmas eve night . It was magical to both of the and they will never forget because they lost the virtue to their true love each other.

Kimberly had to leave to Florida back again 2 day later

 **Angel grove airport** :

tommy and Kimberly give each other a goodbye kiss and tommy take her to her gate

Tommy "bye Beautiful"

Kimberly "bye handsome I be back before you know it"

tommy I know beautiful"

Kimberly" I will miss you handsome"

Tommy "me too beautiful"

 **airport speaker**

 **Gate 12 boarding to Orlando Florida last call**

Tommy "that you beautiful"

Kimberly I know love you handsome"

Kimberly and tommy gives each other a last hug and kiss

 **Florida: 1 month pass**

 **Kimberly pov Florida:**

Kimberly was feeling very sick and being feeling light headed and so she made a appoiment with her doctor.

Doctor Chase"well we run some blood test and the results of it is"

Kimberly"yes doctor tell me please"

Doctor Chase "your 1 month pregnant"

Kimberly "I am what "

"I am pregnant"

Doctor Chase "yes your are her I going to proscribes you prenatal ok "

Kimberly "sure doctor chase thanks very much"

Kimberly couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend tommy she having his child not knowing he was breaking up with her for Kat"

Emma Kim roommate" hey Kim how was the doctor "

Kimberly "I have to call tommy and tell hi we are going to be dad"

Emma"contrast but there a letter here from tommy the arrive today"

Kimberly "well let me read it"

Kim open the letter

 **Dear: Kimberly everything here going perfectly find here accept Rita and zed are no longer a problem is know the machine empire**

wow that great to hear, another villain

 **well Kimberly the reason I writing this letter is to tell you I found someone else and the person I belong with and that person is kat ,sorry if I am hurting you by writing you this letter I still care for you Kimberly please don't stop talking to me hope we still could be friends**

 **love**

 **your falcon**

 ** _tommy Oliver_**

Kimberly "how can he do this to me know "

Emma "what wrong Kimberly"

Kimberly "Tommy just wrote me a dear john letter"

Emma "you should call him and tell him he going to be a dad"

Kimberly "no Emma if he want to break up with ,e let him but he will never know the he is a father and you better not tell him"

Emma "promise I wont"

Kimberly know will raised that child all alone without the father knowing the she pregnant.


	2. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:1****

 ** **Kimberly pov in Florida:it been 1 month since the letter****

Kimberly will cry herself to sleep at night ever since the wish it was just all a dream the this is happen to her,but it is not

Kimberly is also losing a lot of weight

Kimberly been having nightmare of Tommy turning evil dosen't know why she having them.

 ** **In coach Gunthar Schmidt Gymnastic Gym Florida:****

Coach Schmidt "keep Going lady your doing a great jobs"

"Kimberly you are doing so perfect"

Kimberly "thanks coach"

Emma "Kimberly are you sure you should be in the beans"

Kimberly "Emma don't worried , I talk to my doctor and they said exorcises is good for me and the baby"

Kimberly get off the bean and has weird feeling

 ** **Angel grove:****

Jason "on Tommy we are not the bad guys"

Rocky "listen to him Tommy we are your friends"

Tanya" come on Tommy your not evil"

Kat " Tommy remember us we are not your enemy"

Jason "zordon we not getting trough to him"

Billy "I think the only person the get trough him is Kimberly"

Zordon"I think your Right billy"

 ** **Florida:****

Kimberly old communicator begin to beep in her room

Kimberly "what the heck"

Zordon "come in Kimberly can you hear me"

Kimberly "yes zordon I can what going on"

Zordon "Tommy been turn evil and the other cant get to him"

Kimberly " what can I do"

Zordon "I am going to teleport your to were the ranger are"

Kimberly "OK zordon I am ready"

Kimberly felt the energy of being teleportation

Kimberly landed Right whee the ranger where

Kimberly"here goes nothing"ninja ranger power now"

"i cant believe it work"

Kimberly saw the other ranger demorph trap in some kind a shield

Tommy "any last word ranger Before your destroy"

Kimberly "I do why destroy them when you should destroy yourself as well"

Tommy "who are you"

Kimberly "I am the crane the winged lady of the sky"

"i am agile and graceful as the crane"

"you are the falcon winged lords of the skies"

Your are the just and able like the falcon is"

"The falcon and the crane are true soul mates and they our spirits animal Tommy"

Tommy "you lie"

Kimberly remove her ninja robe mask

Kimberly "look into my eyes Tommy and tell me if I am telling a lie"

Tommy look into Kim eye and get down on his feet,he grab his head like he is in pain

Kimberly "come on handsome don't to this to your fiend bring back the falcon out"

Tommy " we need ninja ranger power now"

Tommy was standing in his ninja robe

Kimberly "welcome back Tommy"

Tommy "thanks Kimberly"

Kimberly " your welcome"

Gasket"how did she break the red ranger from my spell,no"

"get her"

Tommy and Kimberly fought the cog

Rita and zed in the moon palace

Rita "we should free the ranger"

Zed "let do it"

The ranger are free they help finish the cog and they go home

Tommy was with kat in the youth center with the other while Kimberly was practicing on the beam for before she catch a plane tomorrow thanks to alpha the got her looking like she took a flight her and taking one back.

Kat "hey Tommy cant wait to go to the movies tonight"

Tommy "me either kat"

the other gang just show up

Adam "hey tommy and kat"

Kat "hi Adam"

Tommy "hi Adam"

Tanya"hi kat cant wait to your date again Right"

Kat "you know I cant wait"

Jason"was that Kim the was leaving the youth center"

Tommy "yeah"

"i will be Right back guys just need to talk to her"

Kat and Tommy was holding hand and Kimberly saw that and she couldn't take it it was breaking her in the inside not telling Tommy she is pregnant"

Kimberly was already out the door when she felt someone follow her and she knew who it was.

She started to run

Tommy "Kimberly wait we need to talk"

Kimberly "talk about what Tommy"

"how you said you love me then you dump me in a letter after a month I came back to Florida"

Tommy "Kimberly I never meant to hurt you"

Kimberly "if you really mean that Tommy you will have call me to break up with me or do it face to face,but a letter is the worse way you did it"

"i don't think I cant ever forgive you"

"so please don't ever come looking for me and leave me alone"

Tommy "Kimberly please don't do that"

Kimberly "to late Tommy you made your choice now goodbye"

 ** **The next day****

Kimberly at the airport waiting for her flight to land to go to Florida

Adam 'thanks for saving our behind"

Kimberly "your welcome Adam"

Jason "sis what wrong with you and Tommy"

Kimberly "don't want to talk about it"

Tanya "well nice to meet you"

Kimberly "is nice to meet you"

Rocky "where Tommy and kat"

Kimberly "I don't know where they are"

 ** **Airport speaker:gateway 12 passenger start boarding to the plane to Orlando Florida****

Kimberly "well that me"

"Bye you guys"

Tommy come running with a white stuff bear and kat behind him

Tommy "Kimberly I thought I wouldn't get the chance to said goodbye to you and here a bear"

Kimberly take the bear

Kimberly "thanks Tommy and goodbye"

Tommy grabs Kimberly and gives her a hug

Tommy (whisper to kims ear) thanks you beautiful for saving me"

Kimberly "your welcome"

Kat get there and goes next to Tommy

Kat "well enjoy your flight Kim"

Kimberly "bye you guys"

on the plane Kim cry ,she still love Tommy very much .but how can she trust him ever again.

Kimberly fell asleep until she get to Florida there she will stay for a few more months.


	3. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:2****

 ** **Angel grove:Kimberly is clothes to being four months pregnant****

 ** **Angel grove airport:Jason is waiting for Kimberly plane to land****

Kimberly on the plane is thinking to herself

Kimberly"why did I let Jason convince me to go Cuba diving in angel Grove"

"why cant anybody understand that seeing Tommy with kat is hurting me so badly"

"they don't even know I carrying his son"

Kimberly rub her stomach she has a little bump only and Kimberly talk to the bump

Kimberly "sorry honey the you will never meet your father"

"he will never know the you exist"

"but, I Promises you this I will tell you everything about him but also I will always be here for you no matter what"

Flight attendants "excuse me man will you want anything to eat or drink"

Kimberly "yes I will like to drink orange juice and a sandwich"

Flight Attendants "sure mam Here you go"

Kimberly "thanks mam"

Flight Attendants "your welcome"

Kimberly "one day bay he will regret not being there troughs appointment'

"well I am going to have too tell the other soon I tell them after the Cuba diving"

 ** **Finally the plane landed in angel grove****

Jason and trini and billy and zack and Aisha see Kimberly 

Trini runs to Kimberly and gives her a hug

Trini :I miss you so much Kim"

Kimberly "me too trini ,how you been"

Trini "happy the you here"

Jason"hey Kimberly

Kimberly"hey Jason excited to Cuba dive "

Jason "I am cant wait"

Zack "hi Kim How your doing doing"

Kimberly "I am doing fine zack"

Billy "glad you made it home Kim"

Kimberly "I am glad too billy"

Kimberly and the gang went to get were her suite case will be and Kimberly grab it and then start to head out with the gang to the trini car.

Kimberly "where the other"

Jason"there out there saving the world"

Kimberly"do they know I am here"

Jason"no they don't  
Kimberly "good let keep it that way"

"do they know the you here Jason"

Jason "no they think I am still visiting my Grandparents in New York"

"they don't know I came back early"

Kimberly "wow cool"

"this be a surprise for them"

Trini "sure will"

Kimberly "well let go to the youth center"

Zack "sure let go"

 ** **Youth center****

Ernie was taking other costumer order when he saw the gang walking in

Ernie"hi guys"

Kimberly " hi Ernie"

Ernie"hey Kim what bring you back"

Kimberly "Jason needed a Cuba diving buddy"

"so I said I do it and any way I off from training for 1 month so why not spend it in angel grove with my friends"

Jason "so she stuck with us for a whole month"

Billy "she wont be able to get away from us"

Zack "you got that Right billy"

Aisha "I miss my shopping buddy"

Kimberly "well why don't we got shopping after the day I Cuba dive with Jason"

Trini and Aisha both said "yes is a plan"

Kimberly "can't wait"

Ernie "what would it be guys"

Kimberly " I will have a strawberry smoothie with a chicken Caesar salad"

Ernie "OK Kim"

"what about you guys "

Aisha "I have the same thing as Kim"

Billy"I have a cheeseburger with french fries And h20"

Trini "I will have a ham and cheese sandwich and curly fries with coke"

Ernie"OK"

Zack and Jason "we have the same thing as billy but with sprite"

Ernie "OK your order be Right up"

Kimberly "thanks Ernie"

Ernie "your welcome guys"

Ernie 15 minuets later came with the group order

Ernie "here you go guys"

Kimberly "wow Ernie it smell good"

"thank you"

Ernie "thanks And your welcome "

"enjoy your food"

Jason"we defiantly will"

The gang eat their food and they headed out to there home,Kimberly was going to stay at hotel , But trini and Aisha Convice her to stay with them at there apartment "

 ** **Trini And Aisha Apartment;****

Trini"well welcome to our humble home "

Kimberly "wow you guys is so Perfect"

Aisha"no duh Kim our apartment is perfect we made it that way"

Kimberly "you girl I miss talking to you"

Trini "we do too girl"

Aisha "so how Florida been"

(Kimberly is thinking on just telling the girls the truth only and the rest of the gang expect kat and Tommy after she Cuba dive)

 ** **Kimberly decide to tell them****

Kimberly "well everything is very OK"

"expect that"

Trini "Except what Kimberly"

Kimberly "well the day I left back home after Christmas"

"You know me and Tommy made love that whole time I was here"

Aisha " come on Kim tell us "

Kimberly "well a month after I went home I wasent"

"feeling very well

" and"

"I went to the Doctor"

" Well that when I found out I was a month pregnant"

Aisha and Trini both "what Kim"

Kimberly "I am tree months pregnant now"

" and it is a boy"

Trini "omg Kim cant believe it "

Aisha "does Tommy know"

Kimberly "no"

"the day I found out I was going to call him and tell him ,but then my roommate

said a letter from him arrive"

"That when I got the broke up later and decide the he dosent need to know and you guys cant tell him at all"

Trini "why didn't you us the day you find out"

Kimberly"I was going to tell all you guys on the day after I Cuba dive"

" I was just afraid"

Aisha "you have us sis "

Trini "I cant wait to spoil my nephew "

Kimberly "( cry) aw you guys are the best"

Aisha "you know it cant wait to hold him"

Kimberly "me neither well I got to get some sleep jason be here in the morning"

Aisha And Trini "good night sis"

Kimberly goes in to her room take her prenatal out her purse and take one of them put her pj on and goes to sleep"

Is morning time kim getting ready for her day of Cuba diving she wear blacks short with a pink tang top

Jason wear black short with a black t shirt

Jason is at Trini apartment

Jason"hey trini"

Trini "good-morning Jason"

Jason (give a kiss on the lips to trini)"you know i am happy we are dating "

Trini "me too"

Kimberly walks into the room

Kimberly "good morning love birds"

Jason "are you ready"

Kimberly "yup I am"

Trini "be careful Kim"

Kimberly "I will trini bye"

Jason "bye babe I see you later OK"

Trini "bye Jason"

Aisha walks in

Aisha"bye you guys "

Jason and Kimberly both said "bye Aisha"

 ** **Angel grove beach:****

Kimberly and Jason I getting there Cuba diving gear on

Jason "ready"

Kimberly "Yup"

 ** **Angel grove:****

Rocky and Tommy was practicing for the karate tournament and rocky was practing his kick he went to high and feel of the arena

Tommy "rocky are you ok"

Adam "don't move rocky"

Rocky"I wont"

Kat was getting there with the kids and saw rocky in the stretcher being taking by paramedics

 ** **Angel grove hospital:in rocky hospital room Justin was hiding under the bed "****

Tommy "hey how your doing"

Tanya "thought some color might cheer you up"

Rocky "I am OK doc said I have to stay in here for a couples of days"

Adam "cheer up man"

Kat "the kids where so worried about you glad your ok"

Communicator begins to beep

Tommy "go ahead zordon we hear you"

Zordon "telaport to the command center Right arrive"

Tommy "Right away zordon"

"sorry we have to go but we be back"

Rocky "is ok "

The ranger teleported out rocky hospital room

Justin hit head in the bed

Rocky "who there"

Justin get out under the bed

Justin"me"

Rocky "how much you heard"

Justin "you guys are the power ranger"

 ** **Command center:****

Ranger got in to the the command center

Tommy "what is it zordon"

Zordon"my censor tell me the a magical power bean landed here on earth

Ranger"

Kat "who"

Zordon "he is a great wizard name lerigot

Adam "do you know where he at "

Zordon "I located him near central Africa"

Tanya "wow where it he "

Zordon "we need to find him he will not survive in the sun rays "'

Kat and Tommy both said "we got go get him zordon""

Zordon"May the power protect you"

40 minuets later Tommy and kat came back with lerigot

Zordon"good job ranger "

Lerigot was laying down on the medical bed

 ** **Divatox submarine**** :

Divatox want lerigot because he the only the whole the key to freeing maligore the great flame of destruction and Her husband to be.  
Divatox "Elgar on earth you will need you to capture two human of purity and strength"

"They"ll be my dowry to maligore"

"Activate the shield and set a course to earth"

Elgar "yes right away aunt divatox"

Under the beach of angel grove

A hour to the Cuba diving Kimberly and Jason tank are mess with and they are capture by divatox in her submarine

Kim and Jason are unaware there in a submarine

Divatox"two perfect specimen worthy of feeding my fiance"

"Trow them into the bilge"

"well they be fresh for my beloved maligore"

Elgar "it be my honor "

Divatox "it time to bring lerigo in"

"he probably with zordon Right now"

 **well that all for now catch you on the flip side please review**


	4. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:3****

 ** **Command center****

Lerigot is getting telepathic communication from his wife

Kat "is he going to be alrigth"

Alpha "the sun took a told on lerigot'

"but the machines should restore His life force"

Adam "I wounder who is after him"

Lerigot start to move and shake

Tommy "what happening to him"

Alpha "Tommy wait"

"lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission"

"the is obviously getting him upset greatly "

"Zordon what should we do"

Zordon "perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we could help him"

"Alpha attach the cranial transmission scanner"

"and connect it to the viewing globe"

 ** **On the viewing globe:****

Divatox "zordon I know you can hear me"

"so listen well"

"lerigot must surrender"

"said hi to his family"

"yara his loving and beautiful wife"

"carrying mother to loving baby bethel"

"don't you want just pinch those adorable cheeks"

Lerigot is shaking faster "

Alpha "ai yi yi yi yi"

Kat "make it stop look what ti doing to him"

 ** **Ditatox on the viewing globe :****

Divatox "Bring him to me"

"oh and by the way"

"as a token of my appreciation"

"I will spear a couple of your favorite humans"

"there are certainly not much to look at"

"but my sensor told me they where once"

"what you cal them "

"yeah power ranger"

Kimberly took off her Cuba diving mask

Tommy "oh no Kimberly"

Divatox on the viewing globe still

Divatox "do what I said or it light of for both of them "

Then Jason took of his mask

Tommy "and Jason how I supposed to tell trini about Jason"

Tanya "I don't know"

Adam "we don't we go save them before trini find out "

 ** **Divatox submarine:****

Jason "kim are you alright"

Kimberly "this is what I get for Cuba diving and trying to surprise the gang"

"yeah I am Fine"

Jason "don't worried Kimberly we get out of here"

Kimberly "yeah it just suck the I am always the one the getting capture no offense"

Jason "I know Kimberly"

Kimberly "I just hope the gang save us in time"

Jason "kim I also think we in major trouble"

Kimberly "I say"

"i wish we could morph"

Jason "me too kim"

 ** **Command center:****

Zordon tell the gang about divatox and her plan to bring maligore and the he is afraid the she plaining on using Kimberly

and Jason as sacrifices to bring maligore back.

Zordon "you guys will need stronger power"

"may a present you guys your new turbo power morpher"

"ranger place your hand on your mopher to get your power"

Tommy "let do it you guys"

The gangs got the power are already on the island and Justin the new blue ranger

 ** **On the island****

Tommy "let go guys let find the entry of the cave"

Adam "hope we make it on time to them"

Tanya "me too"

Kat "where can that entry be"

Justin "you guys I think is over here I hear something"

Tommy "nice going Justin"

Justin "it was no problem"

Kat"look we are getting close"

Tanya "yes we are"

Adam "let save are friends"

 ** **Inside the cave:****

Divatox told her henchman to hang Jason and Kimberly over cave

Kimberly "this is really not my day"

Jason "tell me about it what will I tell trini why we didn't answer her call when we done Cuba diving"

Kimberly "just tell her the truth that we where capture when we get home safe bro"

Jason "ok kim I will"

Divatox "are you guys ready to be sacrifice"

Kimberly " no where not "

The ranger just walk in

Tommy "did we miss the party"f

Divatox "who invited you guys "

Kimberly " well we did"

"Rangers met divatox"

Divatox "meet your worsts nightmare"

Divatox " lower them to the volcano"

The ranger was fighting the gogs

Kimberly "Tommy help"

Tommy "Hold on Kim"

Divatox "dump drop them in"

Kimberly "agghhh"

By the time Tommy got to them it was to late they already was in the volcano

Divatox " to late ranger"

"they are already being turn evil by the lava"

There where flames the came out the lava. There stood Kim and Jason with there eyes glowing Kim pink And Jason red

Kimberly and Jason broke the chains

Divatox "maligore children destroy the ranger"

Jason and Kimberly jump off near the lava pit and started fighting the ranger

Tanya"Kimberly you don't want to do this"

 ** **Kimberly**** ****(fire bird evil voice) "your wrong honey"****

Adam "come on Jason we are your friends"

Jason "haha you be destroy"

Kimberly was heading to kt

Tommy "Kimberly you don't want to do this"

 ** **Kimberly "oh yes I do you and her will sufer what I have"****

Tommy "kimberly what you talking about"

 ** **Kimberly "you know what you have done red ranger"****

Tommy "Kimberly I am so sorry"

 ** **Kimberly "You be sorry"****

Kat "Kimberly you don't want to do this"

"We your friends"

 ** **Kimberly(laugth evil y) "friend ,yeah I don't have any friends"****

 **"** ** **(turn aroun and do a skick and hit kat) oh and honey, pink is out"****

Justin "I don't know you Jason but you got to fight off the evil"

Lerigo with his magic wand to help Jason be free from the evil control and run to Tommy and help him with the gogs Jason need any help bro"

Tommy "Jason your back"

Jason "glad to be back"

 ** **Kimberly "Jason you shouldn't give up the evil is so much fun "****

Jason "really bro you still haven't free her from the evil spell"

Tommy"Fighting a evil you and Kimberly and gogs is not easy"

Jason "well I am here and free from the spell so go free her"

Tommy "OK man"

Tommy goes to Kim spin her around and take off his helmet

Tommy "Kimberly is me Tommy"

 ** **Kimberly " ( kim eyes is full with pain and hurt)(she crab her head in pain)your face hurt and pain you cause****

 ** **Kimberly "well you did"****

Tommy "sorry Kimberly didn't meant to do that to you"

 ** **Kimberly "I don't want your apologies, I just want you destroy tommy"****

Tommy let see hope this work

Tommy "we need ninja ranger power now"

Tommy was in his ninja robe

 ** **Kimberly seeing Tommy in those robe is bringing back happy memories****

 ** **Kimberly 'what are you" and****

 **"** ** **you in those robe remind me of happiness"****

Tommy (Tommy took of his ninja mask) This represent me as the falcon my spirits animal"

"your spirit animal is the crane"

"The winged lord of the skies"

"i am just and able"

"you told me the are falcon and crane spirits are soul mate when I was evil"

 ** **Kimberly "I ,I did "****

Tommy "yes Beautiful you did"

Tommy calling her beautiful is breaking the evil hold off of kim

Tommy "beautiful''

"yes kim crane "

"The winged lady of the skies"

"you are agile and graceful"

Kimberly was glowing meaning it was working

Tommy "Come on beautiful keep fighting"

 ** **Kimberly (let out a scream) "arrrrggg"****

Kimberly " (stop glowing) we need ninja ranger power now"

Kimberly was standing in her Ninja pink robe

Adam "hey how they can use their ninja power and i don't '

Justin "Adam not the Right time"

Kat "yeah we got a lot more to worried about"

Tanya "yeah like this gogs"

Tommy "welcome back Kimberly"

Kimberly "it good to be back"

The gang defeat the gogs and maligore

 ** **The karate tournament****

Tommy and Jason and Adam was competing Jason took rocky place since he couldn't compete

Kat "you go Tommy I love you"

Aisha "come on Adam you can do it"

Trini "way to go babe "

Trini "Kimberly are you OK being here"

Kimberly "no. But I here to support my friends ok"

Aisha goes next to trini and Kim

Aisha "Kim you should tell him you about to be four months pregnant"

Kimberly "Aisha how can I, he broke up with me trough a letter"

"Right now Aisha I don't want to tel him and not ever OK ,so please don't tell him"

Trini "we wont we promise"

They guys wind the tournament and kat walk to Tommy and gave him a kiss and Aisha did the same thing to Adam and trini the same thing too Jason.

Tommy grab kat and gives her a hug

That damage Kimberly more and Kimberly saying to herself this is the last time she comes to angel grove

The gangs head to Ernie youth center to celebrate

Tommy and kat goes tot the movies

 ** **Ernie you center****

Jason "glad you guys came and save us"

Adam "your welcome jase"

Kimberly "what we do without you guys"

Zack and angela and billy walks in

Kimberly "billy, zack and Angela what you doing here"

Angela "we heard Adam,Tommy and Jason won the money to save the shelter"

Adam "we did"

Rocky "yeah Jason took my place"

Billy "sorry to hear what happen to you"

Zack "yeah man it must suck"

Rocky "it does"

Kimberly "since you all here I must tell you"

"you cant tell Tommy "

"promise me"

The gang said the same time "we wont and we promise"

Kimberly "I am four month pregnant with Tommy son"

Jason "Kimberly what"

"you and the baby could have been hurt yesterday and today"

Kimberly "I know that "

Adam ,billy,zack,rocky said together "we are going to be uncle"

Kimberly "yup"

Zack touches Kimberly stomach

Zack "hey little fella I teach teach you all the cool dance moves"

Adam and rocky touches Kim stomach together

Adam and rocky said time "we teach you little fella all about martial art"

Billy was next to touch Kim stomach

Billy "well I teach you in the world of science and smarts

Last Jason was next to touch Kim stomach

Jason "I will teach him not to let any one get pick on"

Justin was in the arcade area

Kimberly "I am glad I told you guys"

Tanya "can I touch your belly"

Kimberly "sure"

"Tanya you can be another aunt to the baby "

Tanya "thanks Kimberly so much"

Kimberly "your welcome tanya"

"Angela you a part of this gang ,so your welcome to the aunt club"

Angela "(hugs Kim)thanks kim"

Kimberly "your welcome"

The gangs enjoy the rest of the night together and they know how to keep a huge secrets for there sis Kimberly the promise to keep and not to tell Tommy his a dad


	5. Chapter 4

****Sorry it took some time to update my story I wasent feeling well,but I am back and I also in the prose's of moving to a new house as well. let get going to the story.****

 ** **Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger:****

 ** **Chapter:4****

Kimberly the next day was having morning sickness.

Aisha "are you OK Kim"

Kimberly "yes I am find it just part of being pregnant"

Trini "are you sure we cant get you nothing"

Kimberly "trini I am fine it will pass"

Tanya come knocking on the door bathroom door

Tanya"Is Kim alright"

Trini and Aisha said the same time "yeah she fine is just morning sickness"

Tanya "OK that suck"

Kimberly "it dosent Tanya once you get use to it"

Tanya "OK Kim"

Kimberly stop having morning sickness and decide to go shopping in the mall with the girls.

Kimberly "girls want to go to the mall shopping"

Trini "heck yeah"

Aisha "you know it girl I am in"

Tanya "count me in"

The girls where getting ready for the mall

Kimberly was wearing a pink tank top with a white skirt with a white jean jacket with pink flip flops.

The girls got in Kimberly rental car she using until she leaves back to Florida

the girl just go to the mall.

 ** **Angel grove mall:****

Kimberly "well girls let get our shopping on"

Trini "don't need to said it girl"

Aisha "let go an

d enjoy our self"

Tanya "cant agree more"Kimberly decide to go into a baby store first to buy clothes for her son

Trini "aww look at this one the said a chick magnet"

Kimberly "aww I like it he will be that cause he will look like his dad"

Kimberly thinking that just brought alot painful memories of the day she read the letter and saw Tommy with kat.

Kimberly took the outfit the trini was talking about

Tanya "hey Kimberly look at this bassinet"

It was a white bassinet with a falcon wings design

Kimberly love it so she act it into the cart

Kimberly "it so nice Tanya thanks for showing it"

Tanya "no problem kim"

Aisha " hey Kim look at this stroller and car seat and the car seat changes into a child car seat"

It was a green and stroller with a green car seat

Kimberly "it perfect Aisha thanks for telling me "

Kimberly added it to her cart

Trini what else you needed to get"

Kimberly "baby watch,diaper and wipes and a baby-bath tub"

The girls went there way to get the rest of the things.

Kimberly was getting more clothes for her son.

Tanya "here the baby watch"

Kimberly "thanks Tanya"

Tanya "is no problem"

Trini "here the baby bath tub kim"

Kimberly "thanks trini"

Trini "no problem sis"

Aisha "here Kimberly I found the wipes and diaper"  
Kimberly "thanks Aisha"

Aisha " your welcome kim"

Kimberly "you guys are the best friends a.k.a sis anyone can ask friend"

Tanya,trini,Aishe said at the same time " aww your the best kim"

Kimberly "well let put this things in the car "

"let continue shopping"

The girls put the baby stuff in the car and headed back into the mall

Kimberly "wow look at that dress"

Tanya "well let go in this store"

Trini"yeah why not"

Aisha "well let go in what are we waiting for"

Kimberly and the girls went inside for ever 21

Kimberly "look a this shirt and pant "

Tanya "look at this yellow dress with red flowers ,wow I love it"

Trini "look at this yellow skirt with this red shirt"

Aisha "well look at this yellow sun dress with a black belt, I got to get it"

Kimberly "look at this other pink Dress with white and red and white rose and a green bow on it "

Kimberly "well let get the clothes we like"

Trini "well lets do it"

Aisha "sure the guys was here"

Tanya "yeah me too ,but the are youth center working out"

Kimberly "yup"

"let go to more stores"

The girls where at the mall for tree hr just shopping

Kimberly "well let get a bite to eat at yhe youth center ,but let stop at the post office"

Trini "ok"

Kimberly and the girls left the mall in kimberly rental and headed to the post office so Kimberly can ship the car seat/stroller,bassinet and the bathtub to Florida post office where she has a p box

 ** **Angel grove post office****

Kimberly goes inside with the things and wait in line

Pox office lady "next"

Kimberly "hello"

Pox office lady "hello what can I help you with today"

Kimberly "yeah I need this to be ship off to the pox office in Florida I have a pbox their"

Pox office lady "well OK that will take 3 weeks to get there and it will be $198 to ship it "

Kimberly "is ok I pay it"

Pox office lady "well ok .let get started"

Kimberly gave her pbox address and put the baby thing in bubble rap and in the box the pox office gave her and with the help of the pox office worker .she put her name and everything and a stamp

Kimberly "thanks you for your time and the help"

Pox office Lady "your welcome my dear"

Kimberly left the pox office and got to the rental car where the girls where waiting

Trini "so did you send it"

Kimberly "yup and it get there when I do"

Aisha "that great to know"

Tanya "yup well let go meet the boys"

"do bad angela didn't come"

Kimberly "no she decide to stay with zack in the youth center"

Trini "she didn't know what she miss"

Aisha "yup"

Tanya "I hope she dosent regret It"

Kimberly "yup, know let head to the youth center cause I am hungry"

Aisha "agree with you Kimberly"

Trini "same here"

Tanya "well what are we waiting for let go"

The girls are heading the way to the youth center where all the boys are including Tommy with kat.

 ** **What with happen now when the girls get there will Kim have her heartache more than it already is .****

 ** **Catch you guys on the flip side please leave a reviews to let me now what u think of this chapter.****


	6. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter:5****

 ** **Youth center****

The girls got a table and sat down and watch the guys practice there martial arts.

Jason "come on billy more practice"

Billy "yes OK Jason"

Adam "come on zack"

Zack "you know I Can get you down "

Adam "try too because I been the one doing that"

Jason saw the girls

Jason "the girls are here let said hi"

Billy "yeah let see how their shopping went"

Zack "we are lucky we didn't went with them"

Adam "sure am"

Rocky was sitting down and watching the guys practicing

Rocky "it suck not able practice until two weeks"

Adam "don't worried it will by fast soon"

The guys went to where the girl where sitting at

Jason (kisses trini) hey how did it went babe"

Trini "it was so much fun"

Rocky "(kisses tanya )how was it for you"

Tanya"it was amazing"

Adam "(kisses Aisha)what you guys got"

Aisha "we got some clothes for us"

Billy "how was it Kim"

Kimberly "it was the best day ever"

Zack "really what u got Kimberly"

Kimberly "baby clothes and baby thing and I got some clothes from myself"

Angela just walk in and nobody notice her behind the table

Angela "that cool Kim"

Zack goes to Angela

Zack "(kisses Angela)when did you get back"

Angela "like tree minuets ago OK"

Kimberly "cool well let enjoy some food cause I am hungry"

Rocky "you can said that again Kim"

The gang order some food and talk for the rest of the time

Kimberly "I miss this so much"

Trini "we do too Kim"

Kimberly "too bad I cant stay here forever"

Jason "why don't you move back"

Kimberly "I am after the palms global gymnastic competition"

Zack "cool the gang will be together"

Billy "that is magnificent news Kim"

Kimberly "I know"

Jason "well I cant wait"

Tommy and kat walks in holding hands and seeing that hurted Kim badly

Tommy "how you doing Kim"

Kimberly "fine Tommy OK, I just came back from the mall with the girls"

Tommy "you should have told me and I will have come and grabs the bags for you"

Kimberly "you where on a date with kat ,so I dint bother you"

Tommy "yeah I will come next times"

Kimberly "OK"

The rest of the gang talk and Tommy and kat sat down and Tommy have his hand around kat

Jason "are you ok being here sis"

Kimberly "yes I came to enjoy the time I have off training to spend it with you guys"

Trini "you know you may need to get another suiet case for the stuff you brougth"

Kimberly "already have is in the car"

Tanya "yeah we forgot"

Kimberly "is OK"

Aisha " do you want us to help pack it"

Kimberly "no problem I will like that"

Trini "cool"

Kimberly took a sip of her smoothie and was finishing eating her food.

Kimberly goes into the locker room and change into her Gymnastic clothes/

Then Kim decide to go on the beam and practice for a little.

The gangs ask her question without Tommy listening

Billy "are you sure you should go up there"

Zack "yeah Kim are you sure"

Rocky "did the doc said it was OK"

Jason "yeah sis"

Kimberly "yes I am fine to do it"

Trini "ok"

Kimberly got on the beam did some moves and flip back and forth.

Tommy was seeing it and he thought to himself he really mess up breaking up with Kim.

Kimberly was enjoying herself up in the beam.

Tommy decide to walk up to the beam

Kimberly seen Tommy

Tommy "Kimberly"

Kimberly "what do you want Tommy"

Tommy "I wanted to talk"

Kimberly "thanks from breaking me from the spell ,but we already said what we needed to said OK"

Jason went up to Kimberly with Trinni.

Tommy "Kim please let talk"

Kimberly "I said no OK .so please leave me alone and go back to kat"

"i have nothing to said to you"

Tommy "OK but when you are ready I be here"

Kimberly "just whatever Tommy OK"

Tommy "bye"

Kimberly "bye"

Tommy left back to the table and sat down and rap his hand around kat shoulder

Kimberly shed a tear but didn't let that stop her.

Trini "are you fine Kim"

Kimberly "yes I am OK"

Jason "are you sure"

Kimberly "yeah OK"

Jason "well I be at the table in case of anything"

Trini "came there when you are ready"

Kimberly "I will"

Jason and trini went back to the table.

Kimberly "why cant they just understand I am hurt"

"gymnastic help me deal with it"

Kimberly did more moves and flips on the beam and decide that was enough for today.

Kimberly goes in the locker room and take a shower and the put her clothes back on.

Kimberly go beck to the table.

Trini "welcome back girl"

Kimberly "is something I needed to do Trini"

Aisha "I see kim"

Kimberly " Thanks sha"

Tanya "how long have you been doing gymnastic Kimberly"

Kimberly "since I was Seven year old Tanya"

Jason "you did great sis"

Kimberly "thanks Jason"

Zack "yeah you did perfect"

Kimberly "I know I did zack"

Angela "you where great"

Kimberly "thanks Angela"

Billy "just be careful OK Kim"

Kimberly "I am billy"

Rocky "are your hungry"

Kimberly "yeah I am"

Adam "well sit silly"

Kimberly "I wont mind doing that"

Tommy "Kimberly your where so amazing"

Tommy "thanks"

Kat "well when your going back to Florida"

Kimberly "in two week kat"

Tommy "that soon Kim"

Kimberly "yes t Tommy OK"

"just let just enjoy the rest of the day at the youth center"

The gangs enjoy the rest of the day and decide it time to go home and get some rest'

Kimberly and trini and Aisha went to the apartment and decide to help Kimberly pack the stuff she brought for the baby she had in the suit case she had and Kimberly will leave that suite case with her.

 ** **Trini and Aisha apartment****

Trini "how was seeing Tommy girl"

Kimberly "it hurt like hell I just want to scream"

Aisha "well I least you graduate like us"

Kimberly "yeah I did "

"it just I still love him so much ,my crane keep wanting to fight for him"

Aisha "then why don't you"

Kimberly "because I be returning to Florida in two weeks.

Trini "that sucks "but I be back in 3 year"

"then move here permanly"

"well I am beat"

TRini and Aisha both said "goodnigth kimberly"

Kimberly "goodnight girls"

Aisha and Trini leave Kimberly room

Kimberly go into the suite case and take out he bear Tommy gave her the time she left to Florida.

Kimberly hold the bear and cry herself to sleep.

How will Kimberly feel again leaving Tommy.

 ** **How can Kimberly steal with it longer knowing she loves Tommy leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter..****

 ** **Catch you on the flipped side until next time.****


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer:**** ****I don't own power ranger.****

 ** **Chapter:6****

Kimberly wakes up to the smell of scramble eggs and Bacon and toast.

Kimberly gets her slipper on and head to the kitchen.

Aisha "good morning sleepy head"

Kimberly "good morning sha"

Trini "how you sleep"

Kimberly "not so very well'

Trini "why"

Kimberly "because I had a bad night"

Aisha "really kim you did"

Kimberly "yes I dd and I got to live with with it"

Trini "we understand"

Aisha "well let eat"

The girl eat breakfast and got ready for a day of to relax"

Kimberly was wearing a pink and white flower sun dress with white flip flop.

Aisha was wearing a black skirt with a yellow top with yellow sneaker.

Trini was wearing a yellow shirt with red jean and yellow boots .

Kimberly " are we ready to go"

Trini "yeah"

Aisha "yeah let enjoy our self"

Kimberly "well let go"

Trini "what are we waiting for"

Aisha "nothing woman"

Kimberly and the girls decide to spend the day at the park.

 ** **Angel grove park;:****

The girls just got to the park and decide to sit on the picnic blanket and relax.

The girls waited for the rest of the gangs to arrive.

The rest of the gangs arrive.

Trini "hey Jason"

Jason "hey Trini"

Adam "hey Aisha"

Hi Adam"

Kimberly " hey guys"

Zack "what up Kim"

Kimberly "nothing much Angela "

Angela "how your feeling"

Kimberly "fine"

Billy "are you sure"

Kimberly "yes I am sure Billy"

Rocky "well that good to know"

Kimberly "I know rocky"

Tanya "so what you guys want to do"

Kimberly "I don't know just walk around that what I am doing I am going near the lake"

Jason "are you sure Kim"

Kimberly"yes Jason I am"

Trini "will be here if you need us"

Kimberly "thanks trini I know"

"well I be back"

Kimberly walk to the lake and sat there and just remembering that where Tommy ask her out and she had her first kiss with Tommy.

Kimberly "oh what happen to us tommy"

"why you hurt me"

"sorry baby the your dad will never know about you"

Tommy and kat got there and where hanging with the gang.

Tommy "hi guys"

Jason "what up bro"

Zack "hey Tommy"

Tommy "hey zack"

"hey Jason"

Billy "well about time"

Tommy "I know"

Aisha "your always late"

Tommy "I know sha not my fault"

Trini "then who it is then "

Adam "cause is not our"

Tommy "I know"

Rocky "it your forgetfulness"

Tommy "yup it is "

Kat "where Kim"

Tommy "yeah shouldn't she be here "

Trini "she is ,but she wanted to be alone for a little bit so she by the lake"

Tommy "well I got to her "

Jason "be careful man you know she dosent want to talk"

Tommy "I know ,but I have to keep trying"

Jason "good-luck"

Tommy "thanks"

Tommy goes to where Kim at.

 ** **Will Kimberly listen to what Tommy have to said or will Kimberly just tell him to leave her alone.****

 ** **Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.****

 ** **Like always catch you guys on the flip side until next time.****


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter.7****

 ** **Near the lake at angel grove park.****

Kimberly "why do I still love him"

"why did he do this to me to us"

Tommy "Kimberly"

Kimberly "what you want Tommy"

Tommy "to talk to you"

Kimberly "dint I tell you I don't want to talk to you"

Tommy "Kimberly please listen"

Kimberly "what "

Tommy "I am so sorry the I hurt you and I am so sorry I broke up with you"

Kimberly "Tommy I don't want you apologies"

"i don't believe I cant trust you anymore"

"i forgive you for hurting me"

"but like I said don't come looking ever"

"now please leave"

Tommy "bye beautiful"

Kimberly "don't ever call me that "

"i was never your beautiful"

Tommy "Kimberly you will always be my beautiful"

Kimberly "Tommy please leave and don't ever look for me "

Tommy "bye kimberly"

Tommy walks back to the gang.

Kimberly "(crying) I loved him so much"

"i promise you baby,the I will always be here when you need me"

Kimberly decide to head back to where the gang was .

 ** **In the park of angel grove.****

Tommy just go there and saw kat with the gang.

Jason "how the talk went"

Tommy "not good"

Trini "we knew it wasent going to go perfect"

Tommy "yeah"

Billly "we told you to give her space"

Tommy "I know"

Zack "you got to understand Kimberly is hurting"

Tommy "I just wanted to make it up"

Angela "is to late too"

Tommy "I know"

Adam "Tommy just give her time"

Tommy "Ok Adam"

Aisha "you guys need time to think"

Tommy "your Right Aisha"

Rocky "yeah Tommy like Adam said"

Tommy "yeah rocky"

Tanya "you guys should stop talking about her cause she coming"

Tommy "ok"

Kat goes to tom my and hugs him and gave him a kiss.

Kat (kisses Tommy)Hey bae"

Tommy "hey kat"

Kimberly was walking to the gang when she saw kat kissing Tommy she wanted to run and leave at that moment,

Kimberly "hey you guys"

Jason "hey sis"

Kimberly "hey jason"

Trini "how was the lake"

Kimberly "it was relaxing"

Zack "did you came up with a song"

Kimberly "not yet zack"

Angela "you look beautiful kim"

Kimberly "Thanks Angela"

Billy " I concur you do"

Kimberly "thanks billy"

Adam "what we doing now kim"

Kimberly "enjoying the rest of the day at the park"

Aisha "well let enjoy our day"

Kimberly "you right Aisha"

Rocky "I am hungry"

Kimberly "took the word right out my mouth"

Tanya "well sit Kim"

Kimberly "I will"

Justin just came running.

Kimberly "glad you can make it Justin"

Justin "me too"

The gang enjoy the rest of the day in the park and enjoying each other company.

Then it was interrupt by divatox piranhatrons and a monster.

Kimberly "really out all day"

Tommy "tell me about it"

"Shift into turbo"

The five ranger ranger where on the ranger suit.

Kimberly "we need ninja ranger power now"

Kimberly was standing in her ninja pink ranger robe.

Jason "Kimberly are you sure you should be doing that"

Trini"yeah kim"

Kimberly "guys don't worried just go help the people get to safety"

Zack "ok kim"

The ranger and Kim fought the piranhatrons and divatox monster.

Kimberly "that was tiring"

Tommy "yeah it was"

Billy "your ok Kim"

Kimberly "yes billy I am"

"let finish our day relaxing"

The gang relax .

Kimberly "well I better be going I have more packing to do before I live in 3 days"

Adam "we are going to miss doing this with you"

Kimberly "awww don't worried I visit"

Aisha "you promise"

Kimberly "yeah I do"

Zack "you are going to miss "

Kimberly "zack don't worried and I also will send you some of my song the I wrote so I could get your opion on them"

Angela "who going to help me keep him in control"

Kimberly "don't worried you go that"

Jason "why you have to leave"

Kimberly "you know why jason"

Trini "always keep in touch with us"

Kimberly"always"

Rocky "who will agree with me when I said I am hungry"

Kimberly "don't worried ape man"

Tanya "I can see why you are love by everyone in the group"

Kimberly "thanks"

Tommy "kim you will always have friends here"

Kimberly "I know that Tommy"

Kat "so when the fligth"

Kimberly "In tree days"

Tommy "kat why you ask Kim that"

Kat "cause I wanted too"

Kimberly "Tommy is OK"

"well like I said I have to get going"

Aisha "kimberly do you want me and trini to company you"

Trini "yeah"

Kimberly "is alright girls"

"stay with your boyfriends for a little longer OK"

Trini "called us in case of anything"

Aisha "yeah ok"

Kimberly "I will guys"

"bye"

Kimberly got into her rental car and drove off to Aisha and Trini apartment.

Tommy "I messed up big time"

Jason "yes you did"

 ** **Trini and Aisha apartment****

Kimberly get inside and start packing.

Kimberly "I going to miss it here so much"

"to bad i am not coming back until my son turn 15"

"I will miss it here and my friends"

Kimberly finish packing after two hour and went to sleep.

 ** **3 days later in Angel grove airport.****

Kimberly "I going to miss you guys so much"

Trini "we are too,but don't forget to Right and send picture"

Kimberly "I wont"

Jason "called us two 1 week before you know what so we can be there for it "

Kimberly "I will"

Adam "your are going to be miss here"

Kimberly "I know"

Aisha "girl what I am going to do without you"

Kimberly "I don't know sha"

Zack "you better send me a invite when your famous"

Kimberly "I will"

Angela "you're a cool girl"

Kimberly "thanks"

Rocky " you beter cook for me when I visit"

Kimberly "Sure ape man"

Tanya "getting to know you all this time was fun"

Kimberly "me too"

 ** **Flight to Orlando Florida boarding in gate 12****

Kimberly "that me"

Tommy comes running.

Tommy "Kimberly wait"

Kimberly "what Tommy"

Tommy "please don't go let talk"

Kimberly "like I said Tommy"

"we already talk enough"

"so don't ever look for me OK bye"

Kimberly was walking into her gate and she way bye they gang dosent know it will be 15 year into kim see them again.

Kimberly just 15 and pregnant.

 ** **Well another chapter done sorry it been long I been busy in leave a review telling me what you thing of the chapter and like always catch you on the flip side.****


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer:I don't own power ranger.****

 ** **Chapter.8****

 ** **Married couples****

 ** **Jason and Trini****

 ** **Zack and Angela****

 ** **Adam and Aisha****

 ** **Rocky and Tanya****

 ** **Billy and Haley****

 ** **Fifteen year later.****

Kimberly and her son Thomas jr was packing to go to reef side.

Kimberly "Thomas did you get everything"

Thomas Jr "yes mom I did"

Thomas Jr just look alike like Tommy.

Thomas Jr was coming down the stair.

Kimberly "when are you going to cut your hair"

Thomas Jr"momm I like my hair like this"

Kimberly "your so much like your father"

Thomas Jr "I know that mom"

Kimberly "I wish your father was here to see the young man you are"

Thomas Jr "why don't we look for him"

Kimberly "I don't know OK just let get going"

Kimberly cellphone ring.

Kimberly "hello"

Trini "hey sis"

Kimberly "hey trini"

Trini "you on speaker"

Kimberly "hi everyone"

Aisha "how you been"

Kimberly "good"

Jason "hey sis ,how my loving nephew treating you"

Thomas Jr "I been treating her good uncle Jason"

Zack "are you been pratecing your dancing"

Kimberly "like everyday"

Thomas Jr "she Right uncle zack"

Tanya "hey sis"

Kimberly "hey Tanya"

Adam "have he been pratecing his kartaed"

Kimberly "yeah he is"

Thomas Jr "yeah I been sparing with mom uncle adam"

Rocky "was she ruff"

Thomas Jr "she is"

Angela "I know,hey kim"

Kimberly "hey angie"

Billy "how he grade been"

"cant wait to you meet my wife haley"

Kimberly "with your help over video chat , he doing good"

"I cant wait to meet the woman who capture my bro heart"

Kimberly "well I have to go ,the airport driver is the here I see you guys in the airport in angel grove"

Jason "ok sis see you soon, all you bed and stuff are here ok"

Kimberly "thanks"

"well I got to go"

Kimberly hangs up the phone get the seven suite case her and her son have and they head to the airport.

Kimberly already send the rest of her things with the mover company.

Kimberly thinks to herself a new place mean a new beginning.

Kimberly and her son left the house in Florida and are on the way to Florida Airport.

 ** **Florida Airport.****

Kimberly "are you ready for this"

Thomas Jr "yeah"

Kimberly "I am happy, you are"

Thomas Jr "Yeah can what to hang with uncle Jason,Adam and Rocky"

"spar with them"

Kimberly "yeah"

 ** **Airport speaker:Flight to Angel grove boarding in gate 13 boarding Now.****

Kimberly "that us well let go"

Thomas Jr "let go mom"

"mom do you think we ever see dad"

Kimberly "Thomas I don't know I haven't spoken him for fifteen year your aunts and uncles have ,but I tell them not to give him my number"

Thomas Jr "why"

Kimberly "when I found out I was 1 month pregnant with I was going to call tell your dad and tell him,but my roommate told me a letter arrive from him and in that letter he was breaking up with me to be with kat"

Thomas Jr "I am so sorry mom"

Kimberly "don't be"

Kimberly and her son go on the plane .

The plane arrive at angel grove tree hr later .

Aisha "the plane landed"

Trini "cant wait to see my sis"

Jason "me either"

Zack "cant what to see how my nephew grown"

Adam "cant wait to spar with him"

Rocky "me either"

Tanya "I miss kim so much"

Angela "me too"

Billy "cant wait to see them "

Kimberly and Thomas was walking out the plane and was walking to sucrity checj

Kimberly "omg look son"

Thomas Jr "they all are here why"

Kimberly "because they miss my behind and they miss you"

Thomas Jr "why"

Kimberly "because they last time they saw you in Person you where 5"

Thomas Jr "really"

Kimberly "yup"

"well let go"

Kimberly and her son walks to the gang and they gave her and her son a group hug.

Kimberly "guys cant breath"

Thomas Jr "me either"

Jason "sorry sis'

"how are you"

Kimberly "good"

Jason "hey Tommy jr"

Thomas Jr "hi uncle jason"

Trini "hey girl sure miss you"

Kimberly "me too trini"

Trini "you better have been taken care of your mom"

Thomas Jr "I have aunty trini"

Aisha "finale my shopping buddy return"

Kimberly "hi sha and yeah"

Aisha "boy why you didn't cut your hair"

Thomas Jr "because aunty sha I like it long

Adam "hi sis and nephew"

Kimberly "hey adam"

Thomas Jr "hey uncle adam"

Rocky "hey sis I miss you"

"wow nephew you grown"

Kimberly "I miss you too ape man"

Thomas Jr "I know uncle ape"

Tanya "Kimberly welcome back"  
Kimberly "is glad to be back"

Tanya "where my nephew"

Thomas Jr "here aunty tanya"

Billy "hey sis ,I want to intrutuc you to someone"

Kimberly "OK"

Billy "this is my wife Haley"

Kimberly "hey Haley"

Haley "I heard so much about you"

Kimberly "me too"

"is finale nice to meet you"

Haley "me too"

Kimberly thought to herself all her friend are married except her.

Jason "Kimberly are you OK"

Kimberly "yeah"

"so where my nieces and nephews"

Jay(trini and jason son) "here aunty"

Kimberly "is getting big"

Jason "he is"

Crytal "(zack and angela dauther) "here aunty"

Kimberly "that cant be little crystal"

Crystal "it is aunty kimmie"

Carlos "(Rocky And tanya son) Hi aunty"

Kimberly "hi carlos"

Carlos "Hi cuz"

Thomas Jr"hey Cuz"

Mel "(Adam and Aisha Daughter)hi aunty"

Kimberly "Hey Mel"

Eve "(Billy and Haley Daughter)hi aintiee kimiie"

Kimberly "aww this cant be eve she a baby"

Eve "it is me I am four now"

Kimberly gave all her nieces and nephew hugs and went to get her bags and went to get her car for the garage.

Kimberly got to her four door Honda a ford car the she send their and put her and her son suit case there and the rest she ask ask Jason to put it in his car.

The gang got in their car and they left to reef side to Kimberly new apartment.

 ** **Well another chapter leave a review of this chapter tell me what you think of happen Kattt…how will tommy react to the other keeeping the secret the they kept in contact with kim…well like always catch you on the flip side.****


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer.I don't own power ranger.****

 ** **Chapter.9****

 ** **In Reef side High school.****

Tommy Oliver is a science teacher at the school and he goes by Dr.O there.

Ethan " Dr.o What your thinking about"

Dr.O "nothing Ethan just alot on my mind.

Conner "Want to talk about it"

Dr.o "no connor I don't want to spend my free period talking about it"

Kira "ok Dr.o"

Trent "I heard we supposed to have a new student and a teacher starting her next week"

Dr.O "really Trent"

Trent "yup"

Kira "where there from"

Conner "I heard the new teacher was from angel grove"

Ethan "but they move from Florida"

Dr.O "really "

Trent "yup"

The gang communicator beeping.

Haley "Tommy zeltra and tyranno dromes attacking the city"

Conner "we are on way"

The gang go to where zeltra is.

Zeltra "prepare to lose"

Conner "not a chance"

Kira "let do this"

Ethan "I am ready"

Trent "let go"

"ready "

All the gang said "Dino thunder power up"

The gangs figth the tyranno dromes off"

Zeltra " I be back"

Dr.O "I know and we be here waiting"

"power down"

Conner "he never gives up"

Kira "true "

Ethan "let go back to the school"

Trent "to ge tour things"

Dr.O"see you guys later"

the teens left..

Dr.o "(hold pic of kim)Where are you kim"

Meanwhile….

Kimberly "well we here"

Thomas Jr "Mom this house is beautiful"

Kimberly "I know thanks"

Well the gangs help take rest of the suitcases and but it inside kim house and left.

Kimberly "well I have alot of unpacking to do"

Thomas jr "we sure do mom"

Kimberly order pizza..

Kimberly "thomas the pizza is here..

1 week pass

Kimberly "thomas come on we going to be late"

Thomas Jr "ok mom I am ready let go"

Kimberly "are you ok "

Thomas Jr "just nervous"

Kimberly "me too"

"Well let go"

Kimberly drive to the school.

 ** **Reef side high school.****

Kimberly "well let get going"

Thomas Jr "well hope I get you as teacher"

Kimberly "we see"

Kimberly and her soon walk to the principle office

Principle Randall "How may I help you"

Kimberly "well I the new music and English teacher as the P.E assistance teacher"

"this is my son Thomas Jr ,He be enroll Here"

Principle randal "yup I see well here your class list of student and the hr"

Kimberly "thanks you very much"

Principle Randall 'here you class schedule"

Thomas Jr "well thanks you "

Principle randal "well of you go "

Kimberly :thanks and bye "

"that was weird"

Thomas Jr "tell me about it"

Kimberly "well I have togo to my classroom "

Thomas Jr "ok mom , love you and see you later"

Kimberly "see you later thomas jr "

They go ton they way..to where they have to be.

 ** **How will thomas reacgt to having his own father as his history teacher and meeting him for the first time and how will kim react…Like always catch you on the flip side****


	11. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer:I Don't own power ranger****

 ** **Chapter.10****

Kimberly Head to her class.

The students start to walk in.

Conner "wow the teacher is hottie"

Kira "Conner she a teacher"

Conner "I know"

Ethan "hope the teacher didn't hear you"

Trent "well let see what she have plan for today"  
Kimberly "well class I your new English teacher"

"today we will be learning how to add detail and punctuation to your witting so please take out a piece of paper and it I want you to tell me something about your self"

Conner "so easy"

Kira "yeah "

Trent"does she seem familiar"

Ethan "you guys she is the original pink ranger from doctor O Old team"

Conner "wow"

The class finish the assigment.

Then all of sudden zeltra and Tyranodrome show up at the school foot ball field.  
Kimberly saw it.

Kimberly "oh no,class I be rigth back"

Kimberly went to the field and help the civilians.

Kimberly "guys run oom find shelter"

"who are you "

Zeltra "I am zeltra and what are you going to do "

Kimberly "I am going to fight until the ranger get here"

Zeltra "well let get to it "

"Drome attack"

Kimberly and the drome fougth and she defeat 4 of them"

The ranger got there.

Dr.O "mam are you ok"

"oh no"

Conner "are you alrigth"

Trent "you should find shelter"

Ethan "well we got it from here"

Kimberly "I could handle myself ok"

Kimberly aand then rest of the ranger fougth the drome.

Zeltra "I be back"

Kimberly "I heard it before the ranger will defeat you"

Kimberly turn to tommy .

Kimberly "it been along time oliver"

"i just want you to stay away from me get it and my son"

Kimberly walk to the school.

Thomas jr was running to his mom.

Thomas jr "mom are you ok"

Kimberly "yeah I am find ,just go to class"

Thomas was walking to the his last period.

Thomas walk in the class ,but the teacher wasent there yet.

Conner walk in .

Conner "you must be the new kid"

Thomas Jr "yup I am"

Tommy walk in the class.

Dr.O "well good afternoon class"

"today we will be reading chapter 9 and 10"

Thomas when he saw him ,his was in shock.

Dr.O "well you must be are new student"

Thomas Jr "I am"

Dr.O "well if you need any notes just ask one of your classmates"

Mean while

Zeltra in the mean lost the evil green dino gem.

Zeltra "oh no where is it"

 ** **Back at reef side high****

Classes finish.

Thomas jr was just pratecing soccer when he found a green thing glowing and he pick it up.

Thomas jr "what the heck is happening"

Then all of the sudden Thomas was in a green Dino ranger suit.

Thomas Jr "i want to to destroy the ranger"

Kimberly felt the something was wrong with thomas Jr and she new .

Kimberly "oh no ,not my son ughh why"

"he is going to hurt people and I have to stop him"

Kimberly was already finish putting her thing away.

Thomas was walking to his mom anad kim saw his eyes glow green.

Kimberly "like father like son"

Thomas jr "hey mom ,how was your day "

Kimberly "good son my day was perfect"

"your"

Thomas Jr "I enjoy my classes and I have dad in one of them"

"mom you don't know how much I want to yell at him"

Kimberly "calm down son ok"

Thomas Jr "ok mom "

Kimberly and her son where heading home.

They stop by the cyber cafe.

Kimberly "I going to get something ok"

Thomas Jr "can I hang here for a while "

Kimberly "sure "

Kimberly and her son got out and was the car.

Haley "welcome to the cafe what can I get you"

Kimberly "I will like a straw berry smothie with a chicken ceaser salad"

Thomas Jr "I have a coke and and hamburger with fries.

Haley "your order be rigth up"

Tommy and the teen where walking in.

Dr.O "well guys glad megosod havent plan anything"

Kira "there the new teacher and her son"

Trent "Let ask him if he want o hang with us"

Conner "yo thomas want to sit with us "

Thomas jr "can I mom "

Kimberly "sure"

Tommy saw Thomas walk to the gang so he decide to sit with Kimberly and try to talk to her.

Tommy "is this sit taken "

Kimberly " I don't want to talk to you"

Tommy "kimberly please"

Kimberly "what you want tommy I told you to leave me alone"

Tommy "is he is my son "

Kimberly "you know he look like you"

Tommy "why didn't you tell me"

Kimberly "because the day I found out I was pregnat iss the day I got that letter so I decide you didn't need to know "

Tommy "I have the rigth to know kim"

Kimberly "(eyes flashes pink) you what tommy .you the one the dump me so leave me alone and don't get near my son "

Kimberly was leaving ,but tommy try to stop her.

Tommy "please kim forgive me "

Kimberly "sorry tommy but I cant know bye"

Kimberly decide to take her order to go.

Kimberly walk to where Thomas Jr .

Kimberly "well I leaving ok "

Thomas Jr "bye mom"

Kimberly was leaving walking to her car and she saw something pink glowing in a alley and she took it was the pink dino gem.

Kimberly "really why me"

Well I gues I could help when Thomas decides to attack them.

Kimberly got to her car and she left to go to her home'.

 ** **Well what would happen when thomas decide to figth the ranger will kim get to her son. Like always catchb you on the flip side.****


	12. Chapter 11

**disclamier. I dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter.11**

well thomas was hanging with kira,connor,and ethan and trent.

Thomas jr "how you guys ,know doctor o"

Kira " are teacher"

Ethan "yeah he is"

Connor " he coolest"

Thomas jr "well that good to know"

Tommy was walking to the table.

Thomas jr"i have to go "

Kira "ok see you tomorrow in class"

Thomas jr was walking pass his father and his eyes flash green.

Tommy "hey thomas want to stay here for litrle bit so we can chat"

Thomas jr " i will not ok i know who u are so live me alone i dont want to talk to you and live my mom hurt her so much"

Tommy " thomas let me explain"

Thomas jr " i so leave me alone"

Thomas walk outmthe cyber cafe and into the alley and he became the green evil ranger .

Thomas was destroting the building and cats.

Thomas jr " run you putty "

 **comman center in tommy house..**

The range just go there.

Tommy "what going on haley"

Haley "there's a evil green dino ranger"

Trent "oh no"

Connor " really we have to figth another ranger"

Ethan "wasent trent being evil was enougth"

Kira "yay"

Tommy " well let go"

The team arrive at the park.

Thomas jr "finally you guys arrive, i started to get bore"

Tommy "why are you doing this evil green ranger,let us help you"

Thomas jr "shut up black ranger "

Connor " come on be are our side"

Kira"yeah we need you"

Trent " come on you dont want to do this"

Ethan "you dont"

 **Kimberly house.**

Kimberly was cooking dinner when she heard her crane cry.

Kimberly"oh no please no"

"Shalimar was going on"

Shalimar kim crane" are eagle need us"

Kimberly " oh ok i will go know"

"Dino thunder power up"

"Here go nothing"

Kimberly arrives at the park .

The green ranger is figthing the power ranger all the ranger ar knock down expect the black ranger.

Tommy "why aree you doing this"

Thomas jr "revenge black ranger"

Tommy "why"

Thomas jr " you found out later on black ranger"

Kimberly arrive in time to see the green ranger know the black ranger out.

Thomas jr " soon all of you be destroy"

Kimberly was behind thomas and tap him.

Kimberly " thomas please power down"

Thomas jr " mom "

Kimberly "yes thomas is me"

Thomas jr " i want him to pay for what he did "

Kimberly " i know son,but doing way aint rigth, just let us get .here to our . "

Thomas jr" ok mom"

They both power down and went walking home.

 **Well another chapter done...will the renger find out who the green ranger is... please leave a review and like always catch you flippeed side..**


	13. Chapter 12

**disclamer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.12**

kimberly and thomas jr got home.

Thomas jr "i hate him so much mom"

Kimberly "i know thomas, but attacking him and the other wont help"

Thomas jr "everytime i see him mom,it remind me the pain he put you trougth"

Kimberly "i know son, but rigth now we have to get you calm"

Thomas jr " i trying ,but thinking about him make me more angry"

Kimberly " well think about when you was a little kid and i took you too disney world"

Thomas jr "That day was the best, we went on all the rides"

Kimberly "yes we did"

Thomas calm donw and decide to give his mom a hug.

Thomas jr "thanks mom ,you know always what do to"

Kimberly " cause your are my child"

 **mean while in tommy house in the comman center**

connor "who the heck green ranger"

Ethan "yeah"

Trent "was i like that ,when i was evil"

Kira "yes you where"

Trent "wow i sorry for what i did when i was evil"

Tommy "we already forgave you trent"

Trent "i dont know what will i have done without you guys help"

Connor "no problem dude"

Tommy " know we have to find out who the green ranger is"

"Hayley do you have any idead"

Hayley "nope tommy"

Tommy "well let just get some rest"

Ethan "you .that again, bye doctor o see you in clas"

Tommy "good bye ethan"

Conner "well i going home too"

Tommy "ok conner"

Kira " well i am going home before ,my parent flipped out"

Tommy " , "

Trent "i have to "

Tommy "well bye trent"

All the teens left as well as haley.

Tommy " kimberly, what happen to us,i am sorry,for what i did"

Tommy went to sleep.

 **well another chapter done.. please leave a review. What will happen when the ranger face evil green ranger again**

 **Well like always catch you on the flipped side...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer. I dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter.13**

kimberly woke up and decide too cook breakfast.

Thomas jr smell the food and started to get ready for school

Thomas jr " good morning mom"

Kimberly "good morning my boy"

Thomas jr " it smell good and tastes good"

Kimberly " duh your mom cook it"

Thomas jr" mom,do you still love hom"

Kimberly " yes i still do,but i cant forgive him for what he did"

Thomas jr " i know"

Kimberly "well let finish eating so we can get to the school on time"

Kimberly and thomas jr finish eating and headed to the school.

 **Reefside high school.**

Tommy just got to the school and saw kimberly getting their too.

He walks to the kim and thomas getting out the car.

Thomas jr "(his eyes where flashing green ) what does he want"

Kimberly "thomas please calm down ok"

Thomas jr "ok mom"

Tommy "kimberly can we talk and thomas you well"

Kimberly "(eyes flashes pink) tommy i dont have nothing to said to you like i told you leave me and my son alone"

Tommy "kimberly please"

Thomas jr" she said to leaves us alone ok"

Tommy "i know"

Kimberly "then leave me alone and my son, dont ever get near me"

Kimberly and thomas jr left tommy near kim car speechless.

Tommy "i real bad"

The bell rang and tommy was running to his class.

Kira "so what happen doctor o"

Tommy "nothing"

Connor"really nothing happen"

Tommy " i try to talk to kim and my son"

Ethan "i cause it didnt go well"

Tommy " yup it didnt"

Trent " that sucks"

Tommy "it does"

"Well let go to classs"

The gangs and tommy went to class and deal with the rest of the day.

Thomas jr just got out of doctor o class.

Tommy "thomas can we talk"

Thomas jr "i dont have nothing to said to you so "

Tommy "please we need to talk"

Thomas jr "talk about what how you broke my mom heart"

Tommy jr was feeling angreir and he knew the green ranger was about to come out .

Tommy "are you ok son"

Thomas jr "dont call me that, i am not yoir son and be,like i said back of and leave me and my mom alone"

Thomas ran out to the alley behind the became the green ranger.

Kimeberly was teaching her class when she saw the green ranger appear .

Kimberly " oh no not again"

"Class keep reading chapter 2 and i be back"

The other ranger appear and started figthing the green ranger

Thomas jr "well ranger want aanother beating"

Connor "why dont you want help"

Thomas "cuz i dont need it"

Kira "you do need it"

Thomas jr "i dont"

Ethan"why do you want to hurt earth"

Thomas jr "cuz i do"

Trent "this anger aint worth it"

Thomas jr " being evil send me free"

Tommy"let us help you"

Thomas jr "never"

Zeltra show up.

Zeltra "well hello ranger"

Thomas jr "who are you and what you want "

Zeltra "my master wish you to join are sise to defaey the ranger"

Thomas jr " well tell your master i decline and i work alone"

Zeltra "well you have no choice"

Thomas and zeltra fougth ranger waych

Thomas jr "have enougth"

Zeltra ill be back"

Zeltra left in the portal.

Thomas jr "back to where we were ranger"

Conner "you dont want do to this"

Thomas jr "i do"

The ranger and thomas fougth again the ranger got knock out except tommy.

Tommy " you have to stop it "

Thomas jr " never "

Tommy gree ranger .it tommy to the floor the green ranger was going to stop him .

When the pink front of him.

Kimberly "you have to stop please:"

Thomas jr "okmi will"

With that they both left the scene...

 **well another chapter done. Will the ranger ever found out the thomas is the evil green ranger... please leave a review and like always catch you guys on the flipped side..**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMIER.I DONT OWN POWER RANGER**

 **Chapter. 14**

tommy was thinking what the heck happend, they gang all became cousinces.

They telaported out ti tommy basement comman center.

Conner "doctor o ,it seem like you saw something"

Trent "did y i you "

Ethan "did you"

Tommy "yes i did"

Kira "then what was it"

Tommy "i saw a pink dino ranger, calming the evil green tanger down"

The gang all said "no way "

Tommy "yup"

"We nedd to find out who the green ranger is and why the pink ranger can calm the evil green dino ranger "

Tommy and the gangs and Hayley beging to work on information.

 **kimberly house.**

Kimbely and thomas got home beging cooking .

Thomasjr "thanks mom for saving again"

Kimberly "i would do anything for you my boy"

Thomas jr "me too mom, i would do they same"

Kimberly finished cooking dinner and she serve it.

Thomas jr "wow mom it look good"

Kimberly "i know boy,let eat"

Kimberly and thomas jr while they where eating zemtra and elsa where outside.

 **well anothet chapter done . What do zeltra and elsa have in store gor those two. Well like always please leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side..**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamier. I dont onw power ranger .**

 **Chapter.15**

kimberly and thomas jr where eating dinner when all of the sudden they heard the window broke in to pieces.

Kimberly "what the heck was that"

Thomass jr "you better morph mom"

Kimberly "why"

Thomas jr "causse rigth now "

Zetra and elsa was face to face with kimberly morph as the pink dino ranger.

Zentra "look who we have here"

Kimberly"what you want"

Elsa "you pink ranger"

Kimberly "why"

Zeltra "because without you, the green ranger will keep figthimg the ranger'

Kimberly "no aint happening "

Zeltra " well it is"

Zeltra and elsa beging to go torse kimberly..

Kimberly run thomas jr"

Thomas jr "mom i am not leving you"

Kimberly " please thomas go"

Thomas jr "ok mom, please be careful"

Kimberly "i love you son, please remeber you a good person and dont let anger make you harm people"

Thomas jr "ok mom"

Thomas jr and kimberly gave each other a hug and thomas jr teleported out.

Elsa and zeltra attack kimberly and kept doing it until she demphor and she became unconscious

Zeltra " know you will be taken to meggazod"

Zeltra and elsa took kimberly.

 **Well another chapter done . What will happen to kim and will tommy get trougth his son and will he save kim.. like always leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclamer. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.16**

thomas jr teleported back saw the house all trash.

Thomas jr" Mom ,mom,where are you"

Thomas jr found a letter.

.o

If you ever want to see your precious pink crane I will adive you to give up your dino gem before i drain life energy

Dja vu .

Meggazod

Thomas was so angry the to the green ranger.

 **in the reef side park.**

Tommy an the dino enjoying there day at the park when all of the sudden the green ranger show up.

Thomas jr "well look who we have here ,ranger on break"

Conner "well let go"

The Team all said

"dino ranger power up"

Green ranger beging to figth all the ranger.

When all the sudden he heard his mom voice.

Remember son the i love you and the your not evil.

Thomas was figthing the spell and it finaly broke he demorph.

Tommy was in shock the his son started the way he did.

Trent "thomas are u alrigth"

Thomas jr "yeah i am"

Conner "glad you ok"

Kira"yeah me too"

Thomasjr"yeah"

Ethan "will you "

Thomas jr "yes "

Tommy "thomas son where your mom"

Thomas jr "dont call me son,and zeltra and elsa took her here a letter for u"

Tommmy read the letter and was angry and scare.

Tommy "we her"

 **in Meggazod layer.**

kimberly was trapped into the machines and it was draining her crane energy as well as her life she felt herself get weaker and weaker.

Meggazod "well pink ranger i seee your are dr.o weaknest"

Kimberly "you will never get away with this"

Meggazod "i will"

Kimberly " no you wont"

Then kimberly become unconscious .

Will the ranger save kim on time...

 **well another chapter leave a review and like always catch you on the flip side..**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclamier. i dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.17**

 **tommy comman center.**

Tommy was so mad and scare for kim.

Tommy " (eyes flashes green)why its always her to get to me, i am tire of it"

Thomas jr " she told me about that , just please get my mom back, she is my lifei dont know what do to without her"

Tommy "she was my everything too, but the day i broke up with her i lost her"

Thomas jr "that true tommy,my mom talk about you when i was lttle,but you wasent their to hear her cry herself to sleep every nigth"

Tommy " i got to save her "

Thomas jr " i am coming too"

Tommy and the gang where looking for a partol to open so they could go to meggasod layer.

 **in maggezod layer**.

kimberly was becoming more weaker by the moment.

Zeltra "soon i get to desroy doctor o and his son"

Kimberly "(coagth)dont dare touch my son"

Zeltra "you cant do nothing about it pink ranger"

Kimberly "i will not let you harm my child"

Elsa walk in.

Elsa "you wont get out of hear "

Kimberly " i know the ranger and tommy will save me"

Elsa "we counting on it"

Then kimberlthey pass out again.

Then ranger found the portal and they went trougth it.

Tommy found zeltra and they fought and then the ranger fougth the taranadromes and then they all disapoear.

Thomas jr saw kimberly pass out, thomas ran to his mom and tommy as well ran to kim.

Thomas jr " momm,mom please wake upp"

Kimberly " thomas is that you"

Thomas jr "(crying)it is mom"

Kimberly "i love you so much my boy"

Then kimberly pass ou again.

Thomas jr "mom"

Tommy "thomas let me grab her and take her to my comman center,she be alrigth"

Thomas jr " ok"

The ranger left and they landed on tommy comman center.

 **tommy comman center**.

Tommy and the gang went straight to put kim in the med bed.

Hayley" what happen to her"

Tommy "maggezod was draining her life energy"

Hayley "why"

Tommy "because they know she my weakness"

Hayley" oh ok"

Tommy "walk to where kimbelry was"

Tommy saw thomas jr holding kim hand and laying his head next to her .

Thomas jr " mom please wake up and please dont leave me your the only parent i knew and had "

Tommy heard that and felt ashame and heart brokken...

Tommy "why did i ever break up with her"

Tommy walk to thomas and told him to lay on the coach so he did.

Tommy sat next to kim.

Tommy " beautiful i am so sorry i broke up with you,i regret it ,i am so sorry your in this because of me"..

 **Well another chapter done..please leave a review telling me what u think .know what will happen when kim wake up... like always catch you on the flip side**...


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclamier. I dont own power ranger**

 **Chapter.18**

tommy and the gangs where waiting to kim wake up,but kim was glowing pink while she was unconscious.

Thomas jr woke up and sat next to his mom.

Thomas jr "please mom wake up i need you so much"

Tommy felt so bad for his son ,he regtets not being their for him.

Tommy walk up to his son.

Tommy "thomas can we talk"

Thomas jr " sure we can"

Tommy "i want to said how sorry i am for not being their for you and as well as breaking up with your mom and also for her being like that"

Thomas jr "what my mom thougth me is never hold anger in, i do hate you for breaking up with my mom and causing her to cry everymigth as well u not being their for me ,but i do forgive you"

Tommy "thanks thomas"

Thomas jr "no problem dad ,i have to call you that cuz your are my father"

Tommy and thomas hug each other,mean while kim was waking up.

Kim woke up.

Kimberly "uggg what happen"

Tommy and thomas saw kim awake and thomas ran to his mom and gave her a hug.

Thomas jr "(crying)mom your awake ,i miss you so much"

Kimberly "dont cry my boy ,i will always here"

Thomas jr " i know, dad"

Kimberly " that good my son, you needed it"

Thomasjr "i know"

Tommy walk the other side of kim and gave her a hug.

Tommy " i was so scare beautiful,i am so sorry for what i have done and forgive me for hurtin you"

Kimberly "i forgive you tommy,and we could start as friends "

Tommy" thanks beautiful "

Kim and tommy are starting as friends. What will happen to them know...

 **well another chapter is done. What will happen to tommy and kim .like always leave a review. Like always catch you on the flip side..**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER. I DONT OWN POWER RANGER**

 **chapter.19**

 **Tommy comman center**

tommy and kim and the gang where sitting all around the comman center when the alarm started to ring..

Hayley came running in their.

Hayley" zeltra and elsa are attacking reefside park".

The ranger all stood up and morph.

Conner "dino ranger power up"

They all went to reef side.

 **Reefside park.**

the ranger arrive and started to figth the taranadromes.

The elsa go to figth her and to figth tommy.

Elsa "well,well isnt the presoud pink ranger, i thougth u die"

Kimberly"no so let get "

Zeltra "it was so much fun seein .being drain to bad we could nt finish it:

Tommy "yeah you couldnt .let you,so let figth"

Zeltra and elsa where losing the battle so the use to get out of there.

The gang all where happy and demorph the teens decide to go to the movies.

Tommy was nervous again to ask kim out.

 **tommy home.**

tommy and kim where watching tv.

Tommy "kimberly can i ask you something"

Kimberly "sure tommy"

Tommy"will you go out with me tonigth"

Kimberly"yes handsome i will"

So tommy and kim going on a date,will their date get ruin...

 **well another chapter live a review telling me what u always catch you on the flip side..**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer.i dont own power ranger.**

 **Chapter.20**

 **In reef side park.**

it been 1 year since kim and tommy decide to be friends and get back together and they been going on date ,but sometimes it get ruin.

Kimberly "handsome this is so beautiful"

Tommy " anything for my beautiful"

Kimberly "your so sweet"

Tommy "beautiful, you dont know how much i regret breaking up with you and not raising our son together,he ia a good kid ,you raised him well"

Kimberly "handsome i forgave you so dont feel guilty"

"I am happy i gave you a chance"

Tommy "thanks beautiful"

Tommy and kim where about to kiss, when thomas and the gang where walking to where they are.

Thomas jr " mom ,dad can you please get a room"

Kimberly " sorry son"

Tommy " so what bring you guys here"

Thomas jr "we justt wanted to hang"

Kira "yeah "

Trent "we seee you guys later"

Ethan "yup"

The gangs left

tommy stood up.

Tommy "beutiful you are everything to me ,you raised our son to a wounderful man he is,i regret not being their .will you do me the honor of marrying me..

Kimberly "yes i will"

 **Well a review and do you think i should write a sequel,like always catch you on the flip side.**


End file.
